cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Bloc
Update the list theres new blocs not added to the list and im sure theres some which have disbanded or need to be updated, can someone please take care of this, I know for example that my alliance's bloc we are involved in L.I.O.N. isnt there -User:Andoversr Another section I beleive there should be a new section for blocs that arent defunct but are left with 2 members. Such as the The Hegemony or The Sun Also Rises‎ treaties which are blocs yet dont have the 3+ members. Rishnokof 10:30, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Former blocs "The definition of "bloc" or "alliance group" refers to a treaty involving three or more alliances." Blocs with less than three members are not blocs. They would be considered standard treaties. :These were previously blocs, however. New treaties with only two signatories aren't added, but old ones that lose members are kept on for historical purposes and reference. This template was created and is updated by Lol pie, an administrator of the wiki. If he as an administrator sees a point to having the template that way, I think it should stay. Besides, I personally think it makes sense and havn't heard any opinions contrary to this other than yours. If more come up, then I'll talk further about it. As it is, there is no serious dispute about their inclusion. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) STA Frostbite cancellation Frostbite needs to be moved to the 2-member-only bloc list. Defunct Bloc List. Why do we keep putting spaces all throughout the list? It makes it look unorganized. Why not just take them out so it's just one big list? i.e (random section taken): The Continuum | The Ring Cycle | One Vision | Black Peace Initiative | Inner Circle | Watling Street Compact | Purqua | Threesome | Pink Warrior Network | Pocahontas Accords | Frostbite That section would look better as: The Continuum | The Ring Cycle | One Vision | Black Peace Initiative | Inner Circle | Watling Street Compact | Purqua | Threesome | Pink Warrior Network | Pocahontas Accords | Frostbite And if we did that with the entire Defunct Bloc part of the table, then it would look much more organized. King.Jordan (talk • ) 16:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC)King.Jordan :It would appear that you, like me, have a relatively small screen. People with larger screens, like say, 1280x1024, see that just fine. Try zooming out in the browser and you'll see why those breaks are placed. SuperGrievances I noticed that this list includes the name SuperGrievances, as opposed to SuperComplaints as listed in the TPF War article. It seems to me that the former has become more or less the predominant terminology since that war, especially within its constituent alliances. One of these should ideally be changed so the Wiki has a consistent terminology. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 07:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :While I agree that it should be changed, Lol Pie added it here as SuperGrievances (whereas I use and added it to the war article as CuperComplaints. As someone who respects administrator autonomy, I'm not going to change it here, though I would voice my support for SuperComplaints. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:11, Septidi, 7 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::SuperGrievances is the preferred name of the grouping for its members, whereas those from the CC side prefer SuperComplaints. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 13:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC)' :::Well, so you say :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:43, Septidi, 7 Pluviôse CCXVIII OPP Shouldn't the Overlords Protectorate Pact be moved to the "Only Two Member Alliances Remaining" Section? The only alliances listed are TPF and 64D. King Jordan